Perihal Antar Pulang
by revabhipraya
Summary: Mandat dari Hosea, salah satu anggota Scrambled harus mengantar Visi pulang. Jadi, pilih antar Visi pulang atau kena jotos Hosea?


**Disclaimer:** Scrambled ~We Are Scrambled!~ © lintankleen; The Circle © Dave Eggers. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon Instagram.

 **Summary:** Mandat dari Hosea, salah satu anggota Scrambled harus mengantar Visi pulang. Jadi, pilih antar Visi pulang atau kena jotos Hosea?

 **Perihal Antar Pulang** oleh revabhipraya

* * *

.

.

.

Latihan Scrambled hari itu rasanya sepi tanpa kehadiran Hosea. Cowok itu, bersama dengan teman-teman seangkatannya, sedang berada di luar kota dalam rangka kunjungan edukasi dari sekolah. Mereka pergi selama tiga hari, jadi tiga hari pula latihan Scrambled terasa sepi tanpa gebukan drum dan gombal ala-ala Hosea. Rupanya Filan seorang tidak cukup untuk meramaikan suasana.

Selama kepergian Hosea, cowok itu telah memandatkan para anggota Scrambled untuk menjaga Visi, pacarnya tercinta. Dimintanya setidaknya satu orang untuk mengantar Visi pulang setiap harinya sampai Hosea kembali. Sebenarnya Visi sudah menolak diantar pulang, tetapi anggota Scrambled memaksa. Lebih baik mengantar Visi pulang daripada kena jotos Hosea, begitu kata mereka.

Hari pertama kepergian Hosea, tetapi masalah sudah terjadi.

"Hari ini siapa yang nganter Visi pulang?" tanya Filan sambil meraih ponselnya. "Harus laporan ke Hosea, nih."

"Kalian serius mau nganter pulang?" Visi menyahut kaget. "Aku sendiri juga bisa, kok!"

"Duh, Vis." Filan menghela napas pendek. "Kan kami udah bilang, mendingan nganter kamu pulang daripada kena jotos Hosea."

"Aku sebenarnya mau nganter, tapi hari ini udah janji sama Ali dan Andy mau belanja perlengkapan sekolah," sahut Axel yang sejak tadi diam karena sedang asyik menyeruput jus jeruk. "Kenapa gak kamu aja, Fil? Kamu kan sepupu Visi. Lagian, bukannya rumah kalian dekat?"

"Iya, sih," balas Filan, ragu.

"Tapi?" sahut Axel.

Filan melirik, heran dengan kepekaan Axel yang kadang di atas rata-rata. "Tapi sepulang latihan ini aku udah janji nemenin ibu ketemu temannya yang lagi dirawat di rumah sakit. Apa Visi mau ikut ke rumah sakit? Atau aku izin ke ibu dulu supaya berangkatnya agak malam, ya?"

"Eh, nggak usah!" tolak Visi buru-buru. "Jam besuk kan biasanya cuma sampai sore, Fil! Lagian nggak enak sama tante kalau kamu izin gara-gara nganter aku doang…."

"Nggak masalah, sih. Ibu pasti ngerti kalau aku bilang nganter kamu dulu," balas Filan santai. Dia menoleh ke Axel. "Jadi, aku yang antar Visi pulang, nih?"

Axel menggerakkan kepala, mengisyaratkan Filan dan Visi untuk melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya dengan kepala. Duo sepupu itu menoleh. Di sana, di atas karpet tempat mereka istirahat di sela-sela latihan, ada cowok berkacamata sedang menikmati tidur siang.

"Pantas aja dari tadi kayak ada yang kurang," komentar Filan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Visi terkikik pelan. "Kalian kayak gak kenal Valent aja."

"Bangunin, gih," ujar Axel setengah menyuruh. "Valent biasanya gak ada kerjaan habis pulang sekolah. Mungkin bisa disuruh nganter Visi pulang."

"Eh?" Visi spontan menoleh ke arah Axel. "Kalau emang gak ada yang bisa nganter, gak usah, deh! Benaran!"

"Ho! Bener juga!" seru Filan sambil meninju telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanan. Ucapan Visi tidak diindahkannya. Jangankan diindahkan, dianggap ada saja tidak.

Filan menghampiri Valent lalu menggoyangkan badan sobatnya itu. "Hoi, Lent! Bangun!"

Perlahan mata Valent membuka. "Hng?"

"Anterin Visi pulang, dong!" pinta―atau perintah―Filan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar ponselnya yang menayangkan berbaris-baris pesan dari Hosea. "Aku sama Axel gak ada yang bisa. Hosea udah nanya-nanya, nih!"

"Anter pulang?" ulang Valent sambil berusaha duduk. Tampaknya cowok itu belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Iya! Anter pulang!"

"Kalau Valent sibuk, gak usah!" Buru-buru Visi menyahut. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok! Bilang aja ke Hosea kalau Filan yang nganter aku. Bisa, 'kan?"

"Vis." Filan melirik sepupunya dengan wajah suram. "Hosea minta bukti foto di depan rumah kamu, tau?"

"Eh…." Visi terkekeh canggung. Rupanya Hosea sudah menyiapkan segalanya dengan matang. _Dasar cowok satu itu. Lagian, kok mereka percaya sih Hosea bakal setega itu?_

"Kamu bisa gak, Lent?" tanya Axel pada Valent, otomatis mengembalikan fokus Filan dan Visi yang sejak tadi terdistraksi usaha Visi ingin pulang sendiri.

"Bisa," jawab Valent singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Filan dan Visi spontan menoleh ke arah Valent. "Bisa?!"

"Ya, bisa," ulang Valent, kali ini sambil meraih tasnya yang diletakkan di dekat karpet. "Anter sampai rumah, foto depan rumah, terus udah, 'kan?"

"Masalah selesai," sambar Axel yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di pintu studio. "Duluan, ya."

"Aku juga duluan!" Filan buru-buru bangkit dan berlari menyusul Axel. Sebelum keluar, disempatkannya berpesan, "Kalian hati-hati di jalan, ya! Anter Visi sampai rumah lo, Lent!"

Dalam sekejap, Visi terjebak lagi di studio latihan Scrambled berdua dengan Valent. Suasana seketika jadi canggung, dan hening. Visi tidak suka terjebak dalam situasi semacam itu, tetapi memulai obrolan dengan Valent baginya adalah hal yang masih sulit dilakukan.

"Langsung, Vis?" tanya Valent sambil menyampirkan tali tas selempangnya ke bahu kiri.

"Ah, iya!" Buru-buru Visi menyambar tas bahunya. "Ayo!"

.

* * *

.

Rumah Visi sebenarnya tidak jauh-jauh amat, makanya cewek ini heran mengapa Hosea sampai sebegitu hebohnya hanya karena tiga hari tidak bisa mengantar Visi pulang. Padahal jalan dari sekolah menuju rumah, dan sebaliknya, cenderung aman, kok!

"Kapan Hosea pulang?" tanya Valent tiba-tiba setelah sepuluh menit mereka hanya berjalan dalam hening. Seperti biasa, cowok itu tidak pernah menggunakan aba-aba saat memulai sebuah topik.

"Dua hari lagi, 'kan?" jawab Visi sambil mendongak menatap Valent. _Duh, kenapa cowok-cowok Scrambled badannya tinggi-tinggi semua, sih?_

"Oh, iya." Valent memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Lupa."

Visi tersenyum pahit. Tidak ditanggapinya lagi ucapan Valent karena kalimat berisi satu kata seperti tadi artinya sama saja dengan akhir dari konversasi.

" _The Circle_."

Mendengar kata-kata dari mulut Valent, tentu saja Visi otomatis menoleh dan merespons, "Hah?"

"Judul novel yang belum lama ini dijadiin film," jawab Valent, menjelaskan maksud kata-katanya tadi. "Udah pernah baca?"

Visi menggeleng. "Belum sempat nonton filmnya juga. Valent udah?"

"Udah baca," jawab Valent, "tapi belum nonton."

"Khawatir nggak sesuai sama bukunya?" tanya Visi, mulai tertarik dengan obrolan yang dibawa Valent. "Biasanya kan yang bikin orang-orang suka baca males nonton film adaptasi novel tuh karena beda jauh."

"Bener, tapi bukan."

Alis Visi terangkat sebelah. "Bukan belum nonton karena alasan tadi?"

"Iya."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Males aja."

"Ah." Visi, lagi-lagi, memasang senyum pahit. Meski sudah terbiasa dengan Valent yang serba malas, entah mengapa ada saja kalanya Visi keki mendapat jawaban semacam itu dari Valent.

"Coba ajak Hosea nonton," saran Valent tiba-tiba, tepat setelah Visi berpikir bahwa Valent tidak mungkin lagi buka mulut. "Filmnya masih ada kok di bioskop."

"Valent?" Dahi Visi mengernyit. "Nggak akan nonton?"

"Kalo kamu bilang rame, nanti baru aku nonton."

 _… oke, sip._

"Nyampe nih, Vis," ucap Valent sambil berbelok ke kanan, atau lebih tepatnya menepi ke depan rumah Visi yang bagian depannya ditutupi pagar kayu. Cowok itu menghentikan langkah. Begitu pula Visi.

"Makasih ya udah dianter!" ucap Visi dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Valent mau masuk dulu atau langsung pulang?"

"Langsung aja," jawab Valent sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Tapi sebelum pulang, mesti foto dulu, Vis."

"Oh, iya!" Visi terkekeh geli sambil menyodorkan tangannya. "Sini deh, aku yang ambil fotonya. _Selfie_ aja, 'kan?"

Valent mengangkat bahu. Diberikannya ponselnya kepada Visi. "Kayaknya selama ada kamu, aku, dan rumah kamu di foto, itu udah cukup buat Hosea."

"Oke!" Visi membuka aplikasi kamera―aplikasi bawaan ponsel Valent tentunya―dan mengaktifkan kamera depan. "Sini, Lent, ke belakangku!"

Valent menurut. Cowok itu berjalan ke belakang Visi dan menundukkan badannya, berusaha menyetarakan tingginya dengan Visi. Visi mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel Valent ke depan, berusaha menangkap pemandangan yang lebih luas. Setelah pantulan di layar ponsel Visi rasa bagus, barulah dia menekan tombol _shutter_.

"Udah!" Visi mengembalikan ponsel Valent kepada pemiliknya. "Langsung kirim aja ke Hosea biar dia nggak nyepam di grup terus."

Valent membuka panel notifikasi pada ponselnya. "Bener juga."

"Kirim ke aku juga, dong," pinta Visi. "Fotonya bagus."

"Oke."

Valent dan Visi kembali dikuasai hening. Keduanya hanya saling menatap tanpa tujuan. Visi dengan senyum di wajah, Valent dengan tampang datarnya yang biasa. Untuk sesaat, bahkan angin berhenti berembus seolah ikut menikmati ketenangan di antara keduanya.

Sadar telah terlalu lama menahan Valent di sana, Visi berdeham pelan. "Yakin nggak mau masuk dulu, nih?"

Valent terkesiap pelan. Sepertinya selama beberapa saat tadi, cowok itu sedang melamun. "Oh, nggak, nggak usah. Aku pulang dulu ya, Vis."

Visi mengangguk cepat. "Hati-hati di jalan!"

Dengan cepat Valent melangkah menjauhi rumah Visi. Cowok itu berjalan tanpa sekali pun menengok ke belakang, padahal Visi yakin Valent tahu dirinya masih berdiri di depan pagar. Membuka pagar saja belum.

Diam-diam Visi tersenyum kecil. Visi tahu statusnya kini adalah pacar Hosea. Visi tahu dirinya tidak lagi jomlo seperti dulu saat masih menyimpan rasa pada Valent dan menjadi objek gombal Hosea. Visi sudah memilih, dan jadinya ya seperti ini. Visi tidak menyesal, tentu saja! Hosea adalah cowok luar biasa dan Visi bersyukur memiliki orang seperti Hosea yang menyayanginya. Lihat saja usaha Hosea menjaga Visi saat cowok itu sedang pergi. Sangat _sangat_ menjaga, 'kan?

Namun, Visi tahu diam-diam hatinya masih menyisakan satu ruang kosong kecil yang selamanya tidak dapat ditempati Hosea.

Ada ruang untuk Valent, yang selamanya pula tidak dapat hilang.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Ditulis di tengah-tengah kegabutan magang akibat wangsit yang datang tidak saat di bus :")) oh, dan didukung oleh keinginan kuat bikin "Valent jalan bareng Visi". Rana masih denial. /nak

Tapi tetep aja sih … mau bikin mereka deket segimana pun, aku tetap nggak bisa menyanggah canon :")) jadi selamanya aku akan menulis ValentVisi … hanya sebagai teman dekat yang diam-diam saling memiliki rasa tapi tidak berniat mengungkapkan :")) HATIKU TERIRIS AH. /ran

Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
